Blindfolded
by ChasingTheLight
Summary: Sequel to New Girl! 4 months on, Piper is no longer a new girl in St. Martins High School, she has a boyfriend and for the first time, really close friends. But when another change threatens to ruin her life, can friendship come triumphent above all?


Chapter 1 - Winter Snow

Izzie lay on a sofa in her sitting room. She was wrapped up, with a scarf and gloves as it was cold in the house, and the only thing keeping it reasonably warm was a fire flickering feebly in the corner. She silently cursed that the benefits her mum received couldn't even pay for the central heating to be on. Izzie had, in hand, a pen and on her lap a pad of paper with the words: 'If only I could…' written upon it. She also had her unfinished Art work strewn across the floor. This was a very common sight in Izzie's Christmas holidays, instead of going to Piper's house, which was warm and had a piano, she chose to stay at home and attempt to complete her work. It was a shame that she lost the will to work half - way through so sat down to write lyrics, but got frustrated when ideas wouldn't come.

"Argh!" came a cry, from the teenager girl, as she threw the pen and paper on the floor and sulked

"Why god? Why?!" she cursed, shaking her fist at the ceiling.

Unbeknownst to Izzie, her little sister stood at the doorway, utterly bewildered. Izzie looked at her and cocked her eyebrow.

"What do you want?" she asked her sister, grumpily

"Why were you getting angry at God?" replied an innocent voice

"Because he's damned me to a lifetime of writers block." she replied with a quirky smile.

Izzie know that her seven year old had no idea what she just said, but that didn't stop her from giving Izzie a hug and a 'It'll be ok, you'll see'. She grabbed her doll she came downstairs for, and went back, probably to have a tea party or something, Izzie reckoned.

The teenager looked at her work and unformed song and smiled. She hauled herself over the sofa and grabbed the phone she tapped in the number and pressed the call button.

'Ring, Ring… Ring, Ring.'

The phone's dial tone went on for a minute then came a voice, that instantly comforted Izzie.

"Hello?"

"Hey Piper, is it alright if I can go 'round? It's boring here."

--------------------------------------

"WHEY!" came the cry of Finn, Damien, Junko and Aerrow

Aerrow's dog, Radarr started wagging it's tail and jumping on the sofa's, including the boys. A fifth teenager sat on a armchair with a Gibson SG in hand.

"Stork!" came the cry of the American boy

"What is it Finn?" he asked

"C'mon! C'mon!" shouted the other boys

"Don't just sit there! Join us!" he shouted

"You twat! Pass the ball! Pass it!" cried Junko

"Foul! That was so a foul!" cried Junko

Stork just rolled his eyes and pulled a disgruntled face, and stopped playing the AC/DC song.

"It's Sport, you know I despise Sport." he said, plainly

"Whatever, your loss… Yes! C'mon!" cried a very much distracted Finn.

Again, Stork rolled his eyes, shook his head and smiled and carried on playing with Finn's guitar. Aerrow looked at his friend play the instrument. When Stork looked up at the redhead he brushed his newly dyed hair away from his face and cocked his head.

"What?"

"How the hell can you play when it's so noisy?" asked Aerrow

"Meh, When I play, everything else becomes white noise. It's easy for me."

Aerrow laughed endearingly at his friend and went back to watching the football match. The gaunty teenager put the expensive guitar down, carefully, and stood up reaching over to grab the bottle of coke, which he drank with great vivacity. He then hugged it, murmuring: '_sugar'_

"You know Stork, you drink to much crap and you'll get diabetes." said Damien, warningly

"Pshh, I'm vegetarian, it cancels out." he said dismissively

Junko and Finn sniggered, however their attention was drawn back to the TV when the team scored their second goal. Radarr, again jumped onto the sofa crushing Finn and Aerrow.

"Ow!" cried Finn and Aerrow in unison

"Yes! Get in there!" cried Junko, ignoring the other two

"Go my son!"

Stork as normal just sat on the chair, playing the guitar, becoming lost in the music he was playing, blissfully unaware if the outside world.

After a few more minutes , the whistle sounded for half-time, and the boys grabbed their snacks and started munching.

"Oh finally, has the mind numbing past time you call 'watching football' over?" asked Stork, fiddling with his ear piercings.

"For now… It's half time." replied Aerrow.

"Ugh. Oh joy…" replied the skinny boy.

Aerrow looked at Stork with great sympathy. He invited his friend around his house and they hadn't done anything he wanted to do.

"Hey guys?" said Aerrow

"What?" replied Finn

"Do you think we could plug some guitars in? I'm bored of football." he said

Finn, Junko and Damien looked at Aerrow horrified, yet Stork smiled at his friend, gratefully

"What?! But it's Man U against Bristol City!"

"You have Sky Sports at home, Finn, you watch it there."

"Yeah, but… but…"

Stork smirked, quirkily with a twinkle in his eye.

"Whatever, I'll just take your guitar, then." said Stork

"What?!" he cried

But before Finn had a chance to stop him, Stork ran off, Gibson in hand.

"Hey! Get back here!" exclaimed Finn

He ran out the door after the skinny teenager, Aerrow, Damien and Junko were laughing, when suddenly Radarr raced through the sitting room, and straight into the kitchen, following the other two teenagers into the garden. Aerrow, Junko and Damien pressed their faces against the French doors in the sitting room, watching Stork prancing about the garden and Finn chasing him only to be tripped over by the large Labrador cross. The other three stood inside laughing and wasting the day away happily.

-----------------------

"Come on in, Izzie!" said Piper

Izzie was very glad to come in. The warmth of the mansion nearly over whelmed her. Izzie took off her coat and scarf and hung them up on the coat rack.

"It's so great to be here finally."

Just then, Piper's adoptive mother came through, smiling and welcoming her. Izzie found out about Piper's past, through Aerrow, and although she was angry at Piper for her not knowing first, it was hard to stay like that at her.

"Hello Izzie! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Hey, Mrs DeLoc!" replied Izzie

"Did you have a nice Christmas?" she asked

"Yeah, had the family 'round"

"I bet that was lovely, having a Christmas together."

Izzie laughed

"Chaotic more like."

"Really? Who did you have come?" asked Piper's mother

That was, of course, it. Piper's mother had got taking and so Izzie explained that she had her grandmother, Aunt, Uncle, three cousins visit, what gifts she received, even down to what she ate. But this was what Izzie loved about Piper's mother. Not that she didn't love her mother, Izzie loved her mother very much, but she was so busy, working and looking after her little sister and 2 brothers, that she never got to talk to her. Still, Piper pried her friend away from the conversion and lead her to the music room, filled with all sorts of instruments and other paraphernalia. The two girls sat at the piano and stared long and hard at the lryics that Izzie had written over the holidays. The two began talking, while pressing piano keys.

"So… Have you talked to Aerrow, lately?" asked Izzie, coyly

Piper smiled and looked at the floor.

"Yes, last night actually… And stop smiling like that!" she exclaimed

"What?!" replied Izzie, grinning

"I just think it's so damn cute."

"I know you do."

"So, what is exactly is going on with you two? Are you going out?"

"I don't know…" Piper finally replied

"Oh, come on!" said Izzie, nudging Piper gently

"What?"

"He kissed you on New Year's Eve. That screams 'go out with me' without prompting."

"Yeah, I guess so." replied Piper, slowly.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just… No don't worry…"

"No, go on, what's wrong?"

"It's just… it's just I've never had a boyfriend before… What if I mess it up?"

Izzie smiled sympathetically at her best friend.

"Hey, don't worry. You won't mess it up, promise."

"Really?"

"Really. Besides, I wanna Chantelle's look, when you come in holding hands!"

Both the girls burst into giggles

"Oh my god, I can imagine that!" exclaimed Piper

"Like, oh my god, I can't believe your, like, going out! Why wont Aerrow go out with me?" Izzie said, mocking, Chantelle.

Both the girls carried on giggling, then stopped. Izzie looked at the keys and began pressing them randomly.

"Besides… How hard can it be? Going out with someone I mean?" asked Piper, rhetorically

"Exactly, You two go so well together." said Izzie, smiling

The girls hugged, exchanging random comments in the process.

"You smell." said Izzie, randomly

"As do you."

---------------------------------------------

ChasingtheLight: Yay!! I had an overwhelming amount of comments asking for a sequel to the story 'New Girl', so after having a break… here it is! I hope you enjoy it, things are getting more intense in this story, so tune in for the next chapter, if I ever get the chance. I'm in 6th form now, and SO busy with homework and coursework deadlines. But I got on here to type up the new chapter instead of doing my Art coursework for you guys :D

Till the next chapter!

Bye!


End file.
